NBB: The Revival
by Karter Kanton
Summary: The Naked Brothers are back! They are older and decided to get back together. Rosalina is 18; Nat, Cooper, Quaasim, David, Kristina, and Thomas are 16; Alex is 13. T just to be safe :)
1. Announcement

The Naked Brothers Band: The Revival

**Hey everyone! I am starting this new series of Naked Brothers Band episodes and I am really excited for it. There are a few things you should know. First of all, the first episode will be in script form. I want your feedback on whether you like it like that or if you would rather paragraph form. Also, I will set this a few years ago, because I don't want the band to be too old (Rosalina is 20, Nat and the rest of the band are 18, and Alex is 15). I will probably make Rosalina 18, Nat and everyone else 16, and Alex 13. So yeah, the first episode should be coming soon, so look out for it! **


	2. Episode One: The Reunion

NBB: The Revival

Episode 1: The Reunion

_On a normal Tuesday morning, Nat Wolff had an idea. It had been over a year since his band, The Naked Brothers Band, split up. Nat and Alex still made music and were noticed, but the rest of his band didn't. Kristina, one of the bassists for the band, moved from Bronx to Seattle. Her dad was promoted and they had to move. Rosalina, Nat's former girlfriend, graduated high school and decided to take a year off of school to do volunteer work. David and Thomas continued to be friends, and started a YouTube film channel that receives millions of views on average. Quassim started focusing more on his academics and skipped his junior year, so he is a senior now. As for Cooper, he and his girlfriend Patty Scoggins decided to get engaged at 17 and are planning their wedding. Juanita, Alex's girlfriend, moved in with Nat and Alex after her foster parents died in a house fire. She stopped being a tomboy and has a more girly look. He picked up his phone and made the call._

Nat: Hello.

Rosalina: Hey, is this Nat?

Nat: Yeah, I was calling to see if you wanted to get the band back together. I think we should.

Rosalina: Oh yeah. Kristina can't come though.

Nat: Oh yeah, I heard that she moved to Seattle.

Rosalina: Yeah. I'm gonna come over, okay.

Nat: That's fine, come over whenever.

Rosalina: Alright.

Nat: Bye. *hangs up*

Alex: What did she say?

Nat: She said yes! *starts jumping*

Alex: Alright, me and Juanita are going to the movies later, so I won't be over when she comes.

Nat: Good.

Alex: What's that supposed to mean?

Nat: Just that I kinda wanted to be alone when she gets here.

Alex: Fine then. JESSE! DRIVE ME AND JUANITA TO THE MOVIES!

Jesse: Okay! *grabs keys* Let's go.

Juanita: *grabs jacket and phone* Let's go.

*Jesse takes Alex and Juanita to the movies*

Nat: I need to get ready! *runs to his room and gets dressed* Should I wear Aeropostale or Abercrombie? Or Polo? *tries on a black and blue Polo v-neck* This is good. *puts on a pair of black skinny jeans* Perfect. Now I need to clean up.

~~With Alex and Juanita~~

Alex: What movie are we watching?

Juanita: I don't know. We could watch the advanced screening of Catching Fire.

Alex: Okay. But we have tickets to the Hollywood premiere.

Juanita: But the premiere is in 11 months.

Alex: Fine. But we need to get food after. I'm hungry.

Juanita: Tell Jesse to take us to a restaurant later.

Alex: Okay.

*They walk into the theatre and bump into Quaasim*

Quassim: Hey Alex!

Alex: Hey. Nat is looking for the rest of the band. Meet him at our apartment.

Quaasim: Aren't you going?

Alex: I have more important things to do.

*Alex and Juanita walk into the room where the movie is playing*

Quassim: I've gotta go then.

~~With Nat~~

Nat: Alright, everything is pretty much clean. I think this should be good enough for Rosalina.

*The doorbell rings*

Nat: *opens door* Hey!

Rosalina and Quaasim: Hey!

Nat: Quaasim, how did you know to come here?

Quaasim: Alex told me. I knew you would try something like this one day, I was just waiting for it to happen.

Nat: Yup, I always try things like this. Now first things, first, we need to call David, Thomas, and Cooper.

Rosalina: And if they say no?

Nat: I know for a fact Cooper will say yes. If David and Thomas say no, we will have to do some thinking.

Rosalina: Can't you play keyboard Nat?

Nat: Yeah, so I can sing and play at the same time.

Rosalina: And we can rotate instruments if we need to for certain songs.

Quaasim: Perfect.

~~With Alex and Juanita~~

*Alex and Juanita are making out instead of watching the movie*

Alex: Oh look, the movie is over.

Juanita: Oh man.

Alex: We can move it back to our house.

Juanita: Okay. *smiles*

*They get in Jesse's car and drive home*

Alex: Hey, you got them to actually come!

Nat: Duh. *calls Cooper*

Cooper: Hello?

Nat: Hey Cooper! Look, we are getting the band back together. We have Rosalina and Quaasim so far, plus me and Alex. Any chance you can be our manager?

Cooper: Yes, me and Patty can share the job. I just hope it doesn't interfere with our wedding.

Nat: Wedding?!

Cooper: Yes, we are engaged.

Nat: Wow. Meet us at my apartment.

Cooper: Okay. We'll be right over. *hangs up*

Nat: Cooper and Patty said yes.

Rosalina: Who's getting married?

Nat: I was just about to tell you, Cooper and Patty are engaged.

Rosalina: Awww! I would love to get engaged!

Nat: Yeah, wouldn't that be nice.

Alex: I can tell what you mean. Haha. *starts kissing Juanita*

Nat: This may not be as hard as I thought it would be!


	3. Episode Two: The Plan, Pt One

NBB: The Revival

Episode 2: The Plan

_Previously on NBB: The Revival, Nat called Rosalina to try to get the band back together. She said yes and headed over. Alex and Juanita went to the movies and met up with Quaasim and sent him over to their apartment also. After the movie, Alex and Nat decided to call Cooper, who said he would share the job with his fiancée Patty. They were shocked and Rosalina said she wanted to get engaged and Nat started having those dreams of Natalina again._

Nat: Cooper and Patty should be getting here at any moment. I'll call David and Thomas now.

*The doorbell rings, and Alex gets the door*

Alex: Hey Cooper. Hey Patty. Nat's trying to call David and Thomas.

Cooper: Okay.

*Cooper and Patty join everyone else on the couch*

Nat: Hello.

Thomas: Hey.

Nat: It's Nat. We want to get the band back-.

Thomas: I am not coming back to the band because the only thing that happens is the girls go straight to you and leave the rest of us out of the action. If there's any band I am joining, it's not gonna have you in it.

Nat: Okay… *hangs up* He says that all of the girls go straight to me and leave him out. He is not coming back and he might start his own band.

Alex: Jealous loser.

Cooper: Any chance with David?

Nat: Probably not. As we speak, Thomas could be turning him against us. I don't even wanna try.

Alex: Give me that phone! *snatches Nat's phone and dials David's number*

David: Nat, I am not joining your band.

Alex: It's Alex and you can't let Thomas decide for you.

David: It's my decision not to join.

Alex: Fine you jealous prick! *hangs up*

Nat: Wow Alex. I didn't think you had it in you.

Alex: Yeah, whatever. *goes back to sitting with Juanita*

Nat: What do we do now?

Cooper: We need to replace at least the keyboard. The cello is not that important of an instrument.

Nat: I can sit in for keyboard for however long we need, but soon we may need to find a replacement.

Patty: I don't know about that, but I can set up an appointment with a publicist so they can announce to the world that the Naked Brothers are back.

Nat: We might get another movie.

Cooper: I can contact a filmmaker about that. I just need to put together a pitch for the movie.

Quaasim: I think it would be nice to have fame again. I was so deprived that I started studying every free second I got. I even got enough high school credits to graduate now. A year early!

Nat: That's good. Now we have 2 people that can handle everything while the rest of us are at school.

Cooper: I can always get a tutor again so we can get homeschooled and have a better focus on our music.

Alex: I don't wanna be homeschooled. I like going to a real middle school. And then after this year I will be in high school.

Cooper: Are you sure?

Alex: Duh!

Cooper: Fine, you will stay in regular school. At least until you start your tours.

Nat: Oh yeah, we need to get another tour bus. We sold the old one when we split up.

Patty: I'll get a top-of-the-line bus.

Alex: The band is getting back together. I should have expected this.

Juanita: Aren't you excited?

Alex: No! I get less time with you since I have to go to band practice and concerts and tours and premieres and—

Juanita: I can live with that. *kisses Alex*

Jesse: So much love in one room.

Rosalina: Can I ask you a question Jesse?

Jesse: Of course Rosie! Come sit with me in the kitchen.

Rosalina: Okay. *follows her to the kitchen*

Jesse: What's up?

Rosalina: I need some help with, you know…

Jesse: Say no more, I have the perfect plan. *whispers something into Rosalina's ear*

~~In the living room~~

*Cooper is talking to Patty*

Cooper: We might need to move our wedding date to fit the schedule, Ms. Scoggins.

Patty: Soon, you will be calling me Mrs. Scoggins-Pillot. Or even just Mrs. Pillot.

Cooper: Will there be a conflict in the scheduling?

Patty: Possibly. We can always move the date to a closer time. That would just mean that we need to get our list ready right now.

Cooper: It's a plan.

*Nat and Quaasim are sitting on the opposite couch*

Nat: I need to get her back.

Quaasim: I might have a plan for you.

Nat: I'll take any plan you've got.

*Quaasim whispers something into Nat's ear*

Nat: Hmm, it could work. Or it could embarrass me. Either way, I am 100% up for it.

Quaasim: Alright. We need to get prepared though.

Nat: Let's get ready then.

Alex: Hey everyone! If you are in this house right now, you can sleep over so we can get as much planning in as possible. Call whoever you need to call and start getting ready for an all-nighter.

Cooper: Perfect.

Patty: That gives us more time to work on our wedding.

**A/N: This seemed to be short also, but on Microsoft Word, it's 4 pages. I will try to make this longer, pinky promise. Also, I will make a paragraph-format extra about Cooper and Patty's wedding. I think that I will have the actual wedding as an episode, but I will put their planning in the separate story so it doesn't get too much spotlight time in the series. I also don't want it to affect the tone of the story, as I want it to focus on the band as a whole and not Cooper and Patty. I have a lot of plot twists running though my mind, so there will be cliffhangers soon. Once again, I will try to make them longer in the future. I felt rushed in making this one because I kind of made a deadline for myself so you don't feel deprived of the story. Trust me, I've had people who hated me for taking too long. So yeah, longer episodes and more interesting plot elements. See you soon!**

**-Karter Kanton**


	4. Announcement 2

**NBB: The Revival is being revived! After seeing that people still view this story, I am going to continue writing it. Expect the next chapter soon. Thanks for inspiring me to continue!**


	5. Announcement 3

**Hey again guys! I just want you to know that I am not forgetting about the story. I am having... technical difficulties. I am going to try to upload it tonight but I am going to try my best. Sorry guys!**


End file.
